Scattered Thoughts
by Nny11
Summary: This is about the meaning of life and other things to think about from Tetra's POV. Rated for language.


Tetra's Writings, and other reasons I hate island living

April 17, 1507 in the millennia of Nayru

Years and years and years. And I'm still waiting for a promised hope and future. Some days I swear the Goddesses are messing with my head. For a long time we, Link and me, believed that there was going to be a new Hyrule. That we were destine to find new lands, large lands with plains and all that other kingdomy shit. Well, I'm fucking fifty and I'm still waiting for my fairy tail ending.

Pirating. I gave it up only four years ago when I discovered that my body and mind couldn't take the pressure. Thank the stars I had that fairy with me. An arrow through your gut can really give you trouble. When we finally got those bastard pirates off our ship I retired. I told my crew and my daughter to drop my useless ass on the nearest island. They did and I discovered it wasn't populated.

I'd found the new lands so fabled in our dreams.

It was no Hyrule. The damn thing was barely larger than Outset, but it was uncharted. At the age of forty-six I started up my kingdom. I know they all must have thought me crazy, always looking but never explaining why. Well screw them all, I chopped down trees and built my stupid hut. I built it to look like Link's old house.

Technically two rooms. A bathroom like area and a bedroom/kitchen/dining area/ living area/loft. I even put that patio thing on it. It's like my new baby and it only took me these whole four years.

I suppose that's why I'm writing this. Old and senile and without a purpose. I found the next Hyrule, hopefully. I 'settled' it to the best of my abilities. I proclaimed myself queen, of nobody. And my only family hadn't even dropped a fucking line. I was truly alone.

Link had died almost, Goddesses, fifteen years ago now isn't it? I suppose so, it's just another unhappy reminder that I'm old and he's dead. Fifteen years…

He died. That was the point. He died in a hurricane. A frickin' hurricane. Can you believe that? The guy, who at age ten was riding in cyclones, died in a hurricane. He died with Aryll, his niece, and his son. They were the majority of my family at that point. My daughter was there for me, but we never really connected.

I'm guessing it's over the whole, 'My mother is a crazy loon looking for the new country of Hyrule' thing. She never understood the responsibility I had, or that she has. I gave her the triforce of wisdom, and I think I should have just died with it. I honestly don't trust it in her hands. She's just too much like her grandfather to have it.

He is a whole other story. Maybe I'll write it down like this, maybe I won't. That all depends on if I feel it's important.

So what is the point of this you ask? The point is that I'm a doddering old woman who can barely recall the name of the sea she loves. Which is sad when you lived on it for fort-six years of your life, and are going to die in it's surf.

Ok, that's not what I meant the point is. The point is I need to pass on the wisdom of life to someone who will give a rat's ass about it. Anyone. At this point I could care less who it is, just so long as they get the message.

So what is the message? What is the meaning of life? Well bud, I'm writing it all down just for you. The meaning of life is up first so pay attention.

Life is a giant whirlwind. Have you noticed? Pause for a moment the next time you're about to scream in frustration. It'll make you feel better, or worse I suppose, to think that the entire damn universe is a whirlwind. A bunch a wind swirling and spiraling to what looks like some sort of goal, but always dies out before you reach the top. What do I mean? That life is going to be pointless unless you make a point.

I made a point. It's left me stranded on an uninhabited island to call my country. But I made it anyways. I thought and concentrated on it. I worked at it my whole life. I'm still working on it, but I've made most of it anyways. I have known so many people who sit back waiting for destiny to reveal itself to them, but fate is what will bring you there.

Fate and destiny are not the same thing. I hope you can realize that. If you so choose, using your fate, you can discover the meaning of your seemingly pointless life. If you don't, you become engrossed in what is temporary. Temporary things are not going to help you or anyone when they are finished. Your life will have no meaning.

I'm not saying grab the nearest sword and hop in a boat. I'm saying do something to enrich your life while you have it. If you work at building a better you, or helping others, or even going after personal gain, you will find you destiny. I found mine while helping others and achieving some money. I'm a greedy twit and I still helped to save a country and find another.

Link is another good example. He wasn't caring. He was after the temporary things in life and on his birthday, his birthday for fucks sake, he found his will to use fate. Shortly after he discovered his destiny. Doing that caused his family to search for their destinies. And they found them.

I can't say my crew ever really found out. My first crew, the one I had when I traveled with Link. They never really looked. And they never found it henceforth. It was just sad.

So meaning of life, life will mean nothing if you don't make it mean something.

So now for the message part of this. If you haven't picked up on it yet it's simply to think about what I've written out. Just think about it. Maybe you'll agree, maybe you'll say it's cliché, hell…maybe you think I stole your idea. Whatever you think, you need to think it! If you don't there will be nothing. There will be nothing.

Nothing.

Oh, hey, please ignore my list of things to say at the bottom of this. I doubt I'll ever do any of them (except this one of course). Maybe you'll do that for me. Add on to an aging princesses story with your own wisdom. Who knows, maybe that will be on the road to destiny. And maybe it'll be a waste of your time. I don't know, I'm not you or any one else who cares. I'm just me.

Oh, also, I'm not going to talk about the whole island living thing. I thought about it and decided that none of my reasons were good enough.

Write down meaning of life

Write down life story

Write down Link's story

Make a list of things taken for granted

Make a list of things to do

Write down short story of what the hell keeps stealing my fucking mangos

Compose short song

Make a list of reasons why I shouldn't do above

Make a list of reasons why I should do above

Make a life-changing doodle

Write down 100 reasons it sucks to rule a people-less country

Write a note to stop writing so much, so I can get to dying


End file.
